minecraftanimationfandomcom-20200213-history
Minecraft Mini-Series
The Minecraft Mini-Series is a 2017 animated action-adventure webseries created by Mattel Action and Atomic Cartoons using a license given by Mojang AB, who loosely looked over the production along with Microsoft Studios. The series is, and to this day remains the only "official" Minecraft animated feature, approved and worked on by Mojang themselves. The series is available free of charge on Mattel Action's YouTube channel. Although the series is aimed at younger children, it has nonetheless received predominantly positive reviews from the general Minecraft fandom. Synopsis Season 1 CommuniKate and Zed introduce the series as a reality game show, with the winner to be crowned as the Champion of the Spooky Isles. She then introduces the teams and informs them that they have to reach a target, get the most points, and defeat the other teams to win a grand prize of whatever they want. The teams then work to build shelter before sunset, yet only a few teams are successful. Team Tundra attempts to build a shelter, but they are cornered by hostile mobs, and are forced to make shelter inside a cliff. Team Mesa digs a hole in the ground to avoid being killed by zombies. Team Stone Beach builds a ladder to an opening in a cliff. Team Mooshroom takes shelter inside a giant mushroom, and Team Woodland (as they are hostile mobs) makes no shelter at all. Team Mesa wins the challenge and is rewarded a set of golden tools. The teams then work to build their camp, in which they are successful. The teams then go into an abandoned mineshaft, and are informed that the team with the most gold will win the most prizes. Teams Stone Beach and Mooshroom run into some cave spiders, and they barely make it out alive. Teams Mesa, Tundra, and Woodland come across a huge amount of gold over a lava pit. Team Tundra begins making a bridge, Team Mesa splits off, with River going around the pit, and Durango attempting to jump over it. Team Woodland summons numerous Vexes to help them fly over the pit, but is then eliminated after the vindicator falls into lava. Team Tundra wins the challenge and are rewarded fishing rods. In 2nd place, Team Mesa is rewarded with a painting of a fish. CommuniKate then blows up the camp, and the remaining teams use their boats to swim over to Eerie Island. A bit later, the teams make it to Eerie Island and build a camp. The teams are then surrounded by hostile animals, but find shelter underground. The teams then go down a well which is inhabited by an evil spirit, and are informed that they have to fit four different types of items into item frames without repeating any items, while attempting to avoid being eaten by the evil spirit. Team Stone Beach wins the challenge and are rewarded a jukebox with music discs. The teams then build a treehouse in the jungle. They are then informed that they have to complete a challenge: Use the beds to collect the feathers on the slime blocks. Team Tundra wins the challenge and are rewarded diamonds. CommuniKate blows up the treehouse, and Team Mooshroom is eliminated after CommuniKate alleges that Mo sacrificed themself (it is revealed later, however, that Mo was hiding underground). The remaining teams use their boats to swim over to Scatter Island. The teams eventually make it to the island, which is home to numerous endermen, and are informed that they have to kill the endermen and collect their pearls (a total of ten). Team Stone Beach then goes up against “The Enderal”, but come out victorious, win the challenge, and are rewarded with two bread, two pumpkin pie, and two cooked chicken, which they split upon the remaining teams. It is also revealed that Mo is alive and in hiding. CommuniKate blows up the shelter and the teams go to higher ground, eventually making it to a snow biome. The teams are informed that they have to cross a frozen lake, and then create a snow golem in order to win the challenge. Mo informs Quinn that the other players (who had been previously eliminated) are prisoners on the final island (later revealed to be Arena Island), and Quinn thinks this is a good opportunity to expose CommuniKate. Quinn, Durango, and River take the detour on the frozen lake to obtain Frost Walker boots, which they use to their advantage in creating a snow golem. Team Tundra is eliminated after Sacha dies from stepping on magma blocks. Quinn attempts to use a ender pearl to her advantage, but CommuniKate considers that to be cheating. Team Mesa wins the challenge and are rewarded a dozen steaks, which they split with Team Stone Beach. The teams then use their boats to swim over to Arena Island, while Quinn looks for an opportunity to get to CommuniKate’s codebook. The teams make it to Arena Island, and are shown the obsidian cube that players go to when they are eliminated. CommuniKate then shows that the obsidian can’t be broken, but Toby realizes that obsidian can be broken with a diamond pickaxe. The teams are informed that they have to go through a desert maze, with splash potions hidden through to aid them. Mo sneakily gives Quinn a book on chickens. Team Stone Beach uses splash potions of harming and leaping to their advantage, while Team Mesa uses splash potions of swiftness and strength. Team Stone Beach wins the challenge and are given five points, having a 16-12 lead over Team Mesa. The teams enter the Nether, and are informed that they have to make it to the portal on the other side while avoiding zombie pigmen, blazes and ghasts. Before the challenge can begin, the teams go back through the nether portal, with CommuniKate following pursuit. Toby reveals that he swapped the codebook with the book on chickens, and CommuniKate summons iron golems in anger. Nonetheless, the teams (including teams that have been previously eliminated) get the upper hand, trap the iron golems in cobwebs, and also trap CommuniKate and Zed in obsidian. Toby begins to send the teams home, but CommuniKate breaks free, thanks to an enchanted diamond pickaxe. Unbeknownst to Team Mesa and Team Stone Beach, CommuniKate sent them to a “surprise location”, which is to be revealed “next season”. Season 2 Quinn from Team Stone Beach and Durango from Team Mesa are sent to the Greek Isles, who are met by Poseidon. CommuniKate explains that she met Poseidon before the show started, and he takes over the show. After stealing items from everyone, he announces that the prize is the “ultimate treasure” after obtaining five eyes of ender. Then, Poseidon spawns the teams that were eliminated from the first season on top of sand pillars above water. Quinn tries to save them, but is stopped by the Kraken. Poseidon explains that they have to obtain the ender eyes in a timely manner, or the teams will respawn in the Nether. The group make it through a portal to the first challenge, Medusa’s Cave. The group enters the cave and encounter the Stygian Witches. Zed creates a barricade of lava, and they make it to a room containing a chest, but are corned by Medusa. Zed and Durango get trapped in stone, while CommuniKate retreats, forcing Quinn to face Medusa alone. Quinn is about to get trapped in stone, but CommuniKate uses her mirror to get Medusa trapped in stone, allowing the group to obtain the first ender eye. As Poseidon sends the group to their next challenge, Theseus is skeptical about it and worries about Zeus finding out about it. The team spawns underwater and attempt to break the surface, but come across potions of water breathing given to them by Theseus. Theseus explains that Poseidon is using the group for his own glory, but scurries off out of fear that Poseidon may be eavesdropping. Keeping that in mind, the group swim into the ruins and find an air pocket, which leads to a hidden chamber containing a chest, but are cornered by Hydra. Eventually, the group defeat it and obtain the second ender eye. As Poseidon sends the group to their next location, Theseus meets with the eliminated players and explains that he is working on a plan to free them. The teams are sent to a canal, but CommuniKate realizes the sun is setting, and plans to have the night off. Quinn is worried about the eliminated players, but with a 3-1 vote, Quinn decides to fetch the third ender eye herself. Zed changes his mind and goes along with Quinn as Durango and CommuniKate unsuccessfully attempt to build a shelter. Quinn and Zed come across a cave containing a chest, but are met by a Harpy. Durango and CommuniKate arrive, with Durango using a fishing rod to hold the Harpy in place from its foot. The group obtain the third ender eye, but Poseidon interrupts them and tells them to make haste. Quinn realizes that River and Toby are missing, and Poseidon realizes that Theseus has made the two escape. River and Toby are teleported to a theater by Theseus, with the rest of the group following soon after. They are greeted by Chimera, who has the group go through three events: improvisation, mine & movement, and acting. Although Chimera wins at both improvisation and mine & movement, CommuniKate excels at acting, allowing the group to obtain the fourth ender eye. Poseidon is mad at Theseus about River and Toby escaping, and decides to keep a close eye on him as the “show” is almost over. Poseidon then sends the group to their next location, a labyrinth. The group make it through the labyrinth, with Zed mining underground and Durango using the creepers to make a shortcut. Eventually, the group make it to the end of the labyrinth, but not before being met by Minotaur, Cerbeus, and Cyclops. As the group gets ready to fight them, Zed mines the blocks from below, making Minotaur and Cyclops fall toward certain death, while Cerbeus retreats. The group obtain the fifth ender eye, but Poseidon steals them all in order to make him more powerful than Zeus and teleports the players onto a sand tower to be fed to the Kraken. Poseidon reveals that the eyes of ender make a portal to the Overworld, which is where he plans to use his powers. Quinn questions as to why Poseidon couldn’t get the ender eyes himself, and he replies that the chests that held them were created by Zeus, and thus couldn’t be opened by Greek gods. Theseus realizes that he was wrong to have Poseidon defy Zeus, so he steals an ender eye to destroy the portal. While Poseidon chases after Theseus, River and Toby throw fish to distract the Kraken, allowing the players to get to safety. The players and Poseidon fight over the final ender eye, but Poseidon gets the last laugh and obtains it. Durango attempts to use the trident to turn him into a chicken, but the trident turns out to be a dud. Theseus explains that Poseidon isn’t a Greek god, but is actually mortal. Poseidon reveals that he has a trident made out of command blocks, and uses it to make something that destroys the players. Poseidon uses the command blocks to make a Phoenix, but despawns it after Durango begins riding it. Poseidon and Theseus have a duel with two raw fish, and Theseus explains to Quinn that the command blocks have a self-destruct code. After a few attempts with CommuniKate, they are successful in entering it, and run for cover just as the trident erupts. Poseidon attempts to use the eyes of ender again, but Zeus arrives and uses his lightning bolt (powered by command blocks) to steal them from him. Zeus explains that he found out about Poseidon’s plan by binge-watching the entire series, and allows the players to return home. However, he also offers a show in which “those need players’ help.” Cast * Lydia Winters as CommuniKate, the host of the show and overall main antagonist of Season 1. * Kyle Rideout as Durango, part of Team Mesa. * Rebecca Shoichet as Quinn, part of Team Stone Beach. * Sarah Edmondson as River, part of Team Mesa. * Omari Newton as Rudi and Zeus. * Diana Kaarina as Sacha, part of Team Tundra. * Cathy Weseluck as Slugger, part of Team Mooshroom. * Bill Newton as Toby, part of Team Stone Beach. * Sabina B. as Mo, part of Team Mooshroom. * Ian Hanlin as Poseidon, Theseus and Chimera, all part of Greek mythology. External links * Season 1 Playlist * Season 2 Playlist Category:Animations Category:Animation series Category:Content Category:Content on YouTube Category:Webseries Category:Official content Category:Animations on YouTube